


Levi & Erwin Drabbles

by Glassheart520



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Short One Shot, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:32:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassheart520/pseuds/Glassheart520
Summary: Short essays about Shingeki no Kyojin. Centered on Levi and Erwin.





	1. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood of Erwin and Levi

Erwin was an extraordinary boy. He had a deep, ardent feeling for the hidden truth beyond the tall walls. Every piece of writing that could be found in his father's room was scrutinized on with great curiosity. To acquire a new knowledge was always a thing to regale Erwin. One day, Erwin procured a rare book, covered with dust, found under the heavy drawers of a cabin. After devouring it, he contemplated for a long time about the possible adventures he could take on if he were to ever travel to the remote world behind the walls.

Ever since he was young, Levi had to endure the death and loss of his dear mother. His uncle Kenny found him, and pitying him, decided to raise him. Kenny succeeded in eliciting the supernatural strength, a unique characteristic of the Ackermans, that had been asleep in the young boy. With sheer love and affection, Kenny catered to Levi's needs all the time. Simply, he was responsible for adorning his lovely nephew's childhood. His former appearance had significantly improved after the encounter of his uncle, who had now become his savior. Levi's depression that had rooted in him as a kid had abated, and he started to be enthralled by his own power and talents.


	2. Teenage Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teen years of Erwin and Levi.

There was a time when Erwin had felt as if the world had abandoned him. All he had ever wanted to do is let him wishes soar up to the sky. But now he was almost tempted to take on vengeance to every person he knew. He needed to descend from his colored view of the world that concealed its good aspects. The thought made Erwin clench his fists tightly. It was just impossible to give up on his one and only unique dream.

Levi was accustomed to dealing with tiring people. Those who excessively gloated about their family's wealth and background, and those who would never stop whining about whatever bad situation they were in. He was indeed a true veteran in managing these people and firmly teaching them a thing or two. Seeing those type of people just made him feel dreary. His mother had never lamented on her miserable state, no matter how much it made her suffer. Bevause of that, he was influenced to act like his mother. His acts of instilling morals into those immature kids, whose behaviours were coated with arrogance, were purely dedicated to his mother.


	3. Expedition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an expedition of the Survey Corps outside the walls

As if they were summoned, the fearful titans started to appear from the woods. It was during an typical expedition outside the walls, lead by Commander Erwin Smith. Not wanting to waste the gas on the first few minutes of the expedition, Erwin procrastinated to command attack, thinking of what to do. They immediately had to find a way to quickly distract the titans and outrun them as soon as possible. Soon, a couple more started to emerge from different directions, leaving the soldiers into panic and dismay. Right when Erwin was about to give instructions, Levi swiftly flew across the high air, and with an unbelievable speed and force, sliced off the critical parts of the helpless titans. Shortly after, bodies of titans fell on the ground with loud thuds. Relieved, the squads started to shift aloof from each other, advancing farther. With a look of loathe on his face, Levi got down from the dead titan, flew off, and steadily landed on his horse. Watching him, Erwin confirmed again in his mind, that the man was undoubtedly an essential weapon of the Survey Corps to the titans.


	4. Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin's contemplations about his "dream'

One dawn, Erwin was on his desk in his office revising the documents. He pondered over ehat could be discovered in the basement of Grisha. It was a pretty complex matter to begin with. It contained all the truths of the history before the walls were built upon this land. He had already determined how and when the plan would be carried when the awaited day would arrive. Lying on his bed, he continued his train of thoughts. He was seldom unoccupied with the same memory that was always occuring in his mind. It was the reason why he had this "dream" in the first place, the goal he had naïvely established as a boy. Because it was significant to his father, so was it to Erwin. He reminisced the sight of his father's grave, set after he had been executed out in the eyes of the public. That had remained as a chronic recurrence to Erwin even to this day. The anticipation of abolishing the heavy guilt consuming his soul was the only thing that kept him moving forward. His only dream was to figure out whether his father's speculations, about the true meaning of titans, was indeed true or a man's mere imagination far drifted from reality.


	5. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of Levi during the times in the Underground.

It was one of the days when Levi used to reside as a thug in the Underground. A funny scene in front of a shop had piqued the young man's interest. A merchant was promoting a necklace. It had an inch-sized crystal object hanging on the string, which the dealer was claming it to be authentic diamond. It was surrounded by a mass of people, while maintaining a bit of distance between. The object on the necklace was glistening with great brightness, but to the eyes of observant men, it could have seem synthetic. A skeptic man stood out in front, and examined the pendant carefully. Then he asserted that the diamond was fake. Taken aback, the merchant raised his voice, stating that he was spreading a myth just so he could have the treasure to himself. When the argument started to fire up, Levi judged it was the time for him to step forward. He entered into the center of the crowd. At once the mass silenced. Levi held the pendant of the necklace with his piece of cloth. With his thumb and index finger, he firmly gripped it, and crushed it with his force. Instantly the plastic shattered into pieces, proving its invalidity to be a diamond gem. Disappointed, the crowd quickly dispersed away, leaving the scammer devastated, alone with Levi, who was neatly folding his cloth. This was the conception of how Levi had became the town's useful appraisal.


	6. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story of how they first met

To Erwin, Levi was always an imposing figure. Despite his diminutive size and simple attire, it somehow had been provoking Erwin's curiousity. To the titans, he was a tyrant. All the soldiers in the Survey Corps had acknowledged that fact. Lance Corporal Levi was literally the humanity's strongest. Another human that was quite like him was Mikasa. She could exert immense amount of strength that no man could ever bear. The inhuman powers that were lurking in the bodies of the Ackermans, at times, had greatly intimidated Erwin. The time he had first met Levi in the Underground, he was a thug. Upon asking his name, the smaller man had jumped on him, attempting to inflict force on his throat to take him down. When Erwin realized this man could actually do him significant harm, he ordered Mike to keep the thug pinned to the ground. Mike shoved down Levi's face into the vile sewage water, humiliating him right in front of Erwin. At last, when Levi had revealed his name, he succumbed to the deal of joining the Survey Corps. Now, along with Mike, a mute friend of Erwin, Levi has become the best soldier in the army, as well as his most loyal partner, who never refuses to conform to his orders.


End file.
